Where is Henry?
by KCDayz
Summary: BOOK 3 of ? from HENRY DANGER: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER. Henry gets kidnapped again. and gets hurt. will Ray and Shwoz be able to create an antidote before Henry wakes up? or will Henry get even more hurt?


_Top of the morning to you laddies! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I had to!! It is fun to do. Writing is fun and thank y'all for reading and reviewing!!_

"Well danger boy, I've got 'special' plans for you." Denton said maniacally. "Aw crap..." Henry said nervously. "You, my young test subject, are gonna be perfect for the expirament..." Denton said. "What expirament? Knowing you this will be a quick death if you know what you're doing. But obviously you don't. So I suggest you back off and let me go before I punch you into next week." Henry said annoyed. "You know something Kid Danger? You and your confidence are just annoying... but useful. Perhaps if you agree to-" Denton was cut off. "Agree to what? Turn against my own? Not a chance. I know what you are capable of. And I know what to expect. You can't fool me. And what ever you are planning Captain Man won't fall for it." Henry said (but always as Kid Danger unless I say otherwise) "Do you want to bet? This will be fun.. THAT IS if you cooperate." Denton said. "Not. A. Chance." Henry said. "Very Well then. Knock him out." Denton said. "Ha... wait what?" Henry said concerned but the next thing Kid Danger knew was that a strike of hirt hit his arm cutting his arm then Kid Danger fell and was injected with some crazy serum that knocked him out.

 ** _IN THE MAN CAVE_** "Ugh.. WHERE IS HENRY! He was supposed to be back from his mission days ago!" Charlotte said, "I'm srarting to get worried. I mean it is normal for Ray to do this but NOT Henry. I hope he's okay." "Charlotte! I am back! Where's Henry?" Ray said. "He hasn't come back from that mission he was sent on 3 days ago." She said. "I checked the messages and he left 10 messeges. He needs help but I have no idea where he is! I already told his mom that you needed him to help stock and move things. so all she knows is that he is with us." Ray asked, "Was I really gone for 3 days? We need to find Henry. And great cover Charlotte." Ray checked the messages.

 _Guys! Kid Danger here. Need Help! Denton captured me AGAIN. I have no idea where I am but He says he has plans for me! Hurry!_

 _Oh jeez! What have I done! I need to see if Schowz can use our locator to find him._ "SCHOOOOOOWZ!" Ray yelled. "What, What, What? I was in the Shower!" Shwoz said. "Shwoz I really don't care. I need you to find Henry while I go out and look. If you find anything call me." Ray said. "Why what happened?" Shwoz asked. "Just listen to the message and use our locator to find him" Ray said. as he went up the tubes.

 ** _BACK WITH DENTON_**

Denton grabbed a syringe with something like an evil serum that was strong enough to turn the amazing Kid Danger against Captain Man. Kid Danger woke up and was injected with the serum. "Ow! Way to take me by surprise Denton. What is this stuff?" Henry asked. "This is a serum that can turn you against Captain Man. But first before I release you, I have a little present for you." Denton said. "Like what?" Henry asked. "Well. I like to ha e fun with my test subjects. Soo you can have this." Just then Denton stabbed Henry with a serum that would give him the power to turn into animals. Henry yelped in surprise and felt a surge go through him. Then he felt himself black out. When he woke up he was turned into a wolf. He lost control but soon remembered what Denton had told him earlier. _Your strength is nice and your heroism is useful._ Henry controlled the wolf like urges and turned back into a human. "Ugh.. My head is spinning! I feel.. I feel a little weird.." _What happened to me?_ Henry thought.. "He's ready. Kid Danger!" Denton yelled. "Time to kill Captain Man." "Captain Man is indestructible! I can't kill him. Just then Denton gave Henry back his bow and quiver. But Henry was under Dentons insane tricks. Henry went back to wolf form and went to the Man Cave.

 ** _IN THE MAN CAVE_**

"Okay. I had no readings of where Henry is. I can't find him." Ray said still in uniform. Just then Henry came down the tubes. "Kid! There you are! Where have you bee-" Ray asked but got flipped. "Alright. Kid. THAT was NOT okay." Ray said angrily. "What is wrong with you?" Henry said nothing but strlated to move challenging Ray to a fight. "Kid. I'm not fighting you." Henry just smiled and charged at him. Ray dodged his attacks but due to Henry being his sidekick he didnt want to hurt him.

Henry fought Ray but in the end Ray did what he had to do. Ray went to drastic measures. He got one of their weapons but with Henry slightly hurt Ray was avoiding him. Ray blasted the weapon and hit Henry in the side. Henry ended up rolling to the wall and he passed out. Henry formed back into human form. Ray took his weapon. and walked over to Henry.

"Hen? Kid? Shwoz! Help me out here!" Ray said. Shwoz got a first aid kit. They patched up Henry's arm and any other injuries he had.

 _OH NO! WILL HENRY BE OKAY? OR WILL HENRY GO BACK TO ATTACKING RAY? Okay guys! Thats the end of part 3 of ? of HENRY DANGER: A NIGHT TO REMEMBER the next part should be out tomorrow or Thursday. Enjoy!_


End file.
